When Edward Went Crazy
by Vic-Mongona-is-awesome
Summary: Ed's a smurf? Al sends him to the smurf village? It's random stories that have nothing to do with anything!
1. Enter Ed, Al, Me, Someone, and The Smurf

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in Fullmetal. **

**Me: Just use them for others enjoyment!**

**Roy Mustang: That crazy person doesn't own me!**

**Me: (Sniffle) No I don't... (Scary smile) Yet.**

* * *

><p><em>This is a skit.<em>

_Skits are like play scripts (Kinda)._

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Somebody: (Grab a bucket of blue paint) SMURF!<p>

Me: Cute little smurf!

Ed: I am NOT a SMURF!

Me + Some person: Yes, you are!

The Smurfs: That's good enough for us! Let's go to the Smurf village, ...um...

Me: Ed

The Smurfs: Come on, Ed. Let's go!

Ed: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Al: Good bye, big brother! Don't forget to write!

Ed: Al, heeeeeeelllllllllppp meeeeeeeeeeee!

Me + Someone: Sorry Ed, we all think this is the best thing for you.

Al: Yea Ed we want you to be with your own kind.

Ed: Own Kind? You People Think I'm a Smurf?

Me: Yea, you're blue, short, have smurf boots...

Someone: What are smurf boots?

Me: (Ignoring) Bye, bye! (To The Smurfs) Take him away guys!

Ed: Heeeeelllp!

Al: Bye, big Brother!

Me + Some person: Bye!

* * *

><p><em>And before that happened, this did:<em>

Ed: I'm not short! I'll show you short!(Measuring himself.) 6' 2" (Measures me) 5' 2" HA! You're short! (Crazy person laughing) Ha ha ha!

Me: Al, is your brother crazy?

Al: Kinda...

Me: Bye, bye. He's scaring me!

Al: Bye! And he's scaring me, too!

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the play When Edward Went Crazy. I personally think it should be called When Edward Went Crazy And We Thought He was A Smurf. But it was to long. Darn.<strong>


	2. Enter Roy and Riza!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal! If I did do you think I would be writing this? No! If I owned it I'd make Barry the Chopper hang out with Ed and Al!**

* * *

><p><em>Skits<em>

* * *

><p>Riza: Colonel, don't you think something is weird about the Fuhrer?<p>

Roy: Not now. When I shove a brick up his _beep_, yes.

Riza: And you're still going on about that... Really?

Roy: Yep! And you will wear a mini skirt! Muh ha ha ha!

Pervy Dude Who Is Always Smoking And I Can't Think Of His Name (Also known as PDWIASAICTOHN!): (Bowing to him)

Riza: No I won't.

Roy: When I'm Fuhrer you don't get a choice! Ha!

PDWIASAICTOHN: (Nod)

Roy: I'm going to discharge all shorties!

Riza: (Thinking) _He must still hate Ed..._

Roy: Yes! He's an annoying little brat!

Riza: (Sweatdrop) Can you read my mind? _That's creepy!_

Roy: Yes! And no it's not creepy!

(Beeping Sound)

PDWIASAICTOHN: Colonel, it's time to laugh at Ed for being so short.

Roy: Ha ha ha! My favorite time of the day! Make fun of the shrimp time!

PDWIASAICTOHN: Let's start you go first!

Roy: He's short!

PDWIASAICTOHN: The dog of the millitary!

Roy: Yea! I'm ready to overtake it, and he serves it hand and foot!

Riza: He's kinda hot!

Roy and PDWIASAICTOHN: (Stare at Riza) ...?

Riza: (Blush) Heh heh heh... um... I meant to say he's too head strong...

Roy and PDWIASAICTOHN: (Shrug shoulders)

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_****_Ed: (The hair on his back sticks straight up)

Al: Roy's at it again?

Ed: Yep...

Al: Wow! That's the third time in the past 5 minutes!

Ed: Will that guy ever quit?

Al: Probably not. It must be a lot of fun! Next time I should join him!

Ed: Al?

* * *

><p><strong> And that's the story of why Roy and Ed get so p-ed off at eachother even when they're across the state!<strong>

**What's that dude's name? You know he is a perv, always smoking and yea...**

**Please review! **


	3. Roy Hates Reading!

**I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL! There. It's hard to admit...**

* * *

><p><span>Roy Hates Reading!<span>

Jean (Also known as the Pervy Dude Who Always Smokes!): Colonel, you know that assignment the Fuhrer gave us a little while ago...?

Roy: Yea... So...

Jean: We had to do some research and apparently most of the books are in Japanese, so...

Roy: You want me to read it for you.

Jean: Wow you can read minds!

Roy: Sure... Now hand me the books.

Jean: (Takes a huge pile of books out of nowhere and gives them to Roy) Here!

* * *

><p>Roy: (Puts on reading glasses, that he doesn't need, for some reason) Let's see...<p>

_Four chimeras and six artificial people makes a state alchemist:_

_a. an awesome alchemist_

_b. a dude rotting in jail_

_c. not a state alchemist, that's for sure!_

_d. an idiot just asking to be put to death_

Is this a test book for state alchemists? Better ask the shrimp about it...

* * *

><p>Roy: Have you seen these books before?<p>

Al: Are those our practice tests?

Ed: I think they are Al... I think they are...

Roy: Practice?

Al: What do you expect?

Ed: You are just kids, you know.

(And the huge suit of armor walked out the door along with his older brother that was a miget, where if you threw a coat of blue paint on him he would practicably be a smurf.)

Al: (Who suddenly walked back in the door) ~Kids in the Military!~

Roy: This show is weird...

* * *

><p><em><strong>This scene randomly happens...<strong>_

Roy: Dogs? I love dogs! Their the loyal servants of man. The don't ask for raises, and they don't complain!

Ed: The series isn't weird, you are!

Al: Big brother's got a point...

Dog: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Roy: See what I mean! And they're really strong! I bet he could maul a shrimp like him!

Ed: I'm not a shrimp! Don't call me shorty! Or midget!

Roy: But then what am I suppose to call you? I call you all of them. Boo!

Ed: Ed?

Roy: Nah, too plain!

**_And it goes on, and I don't want to bother you so this is going to be the end of the chapter..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all you people who reviewed, or at least read it! See ya next chapter!<strong>


End file.
